Thug Life
by BakaMegane
Summary: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko never liked Mondo Oowada. There was always something about the guy that always seemed to get on his nerves. It was like they both had a competition to see who could be the best gangster. It's not like it mattered though, he never talked to the guy. At least, not until he was forced into detention with him. Alone.


Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko never liked Mondo Oowada. There was something about the way that he'd always be compared to him. Each time he'd meet one of the biker's friends, he'd almost always hear one of them say to him "It's kinda funny, your title kinda reminds me of Oowada's". Yeah, right. Even though the two of them were both considered "gangsters" in one way or another, it didn't make them the same. In fact, they were pretty far from it. The biker was rude and impulsive- not seeming to have a brain in his thick head of his. Of course he knew that he might not be the friendliest person- but he sure as well wasn't like him. He'd tried time and time again to bring his point across, though no one would ever listen, instead leaving with more certainty than before. But it's not like any of that really mattered- the pompadour flaunting idiot was only a small part of his life, only a minor irritant. Or at least, it was that way for the longest time...

**12:30 P.M - Hope's Peak Academy - Cafeteria**

No words were exchanged between him and anyone, it was just the same daily routine. Silently scowling at anyone who passed, getting his lunch and sitting in peace. Kuzuryuu had no intention of sitting and talking with anyone, so he'd just rest on the floor. No one seemed to care, nor did he care if they did anyways. He preferred to be alone. Taking the tray containing the tuna sandwich and water bottle (he wasn't much of a soda drinker and he hated milk, so water it was) he'd purchased, he made his way to the corner of the room. Back near the beginning of the school year, the corner looked lost and abandoned- dust-covered with ketchup wrappers decorating it like sprinkles on a cake. Not being someone afraid to take care of a mess, Kuzuryuu cleaned it up, making it his own. He'd even gone so far as to bring a small pillow with him. Because come on- it started to hurt resting on the hard stone ground for too long. That aside, Kuzuryuu enjoyed his food as much as a person could enjoy stuff coming from a school's cafeteria. Even though Hope's Peak Academy was a prestigious school, it didn't mean they had food living up to it's standards. No wonder Teruteru insisted on bringing his own specially made lunch everyday.

A small sigh escaping the young teen's lip, he finished the sandwich, and with a gulp of water, relaxed against the wall, arms supporting him. Though normally he'd ignore everyone around him, and get lost in his own world, today for whatever reason he took the time to look at the room- examine it. The first thing he noticed was- it was loud. He was so used to zoning it all out that actually focusing on the other students started to give him a headache. From the table directly next to him, he could hear a girl's voice chirp, soon realizing that it was none other then Ibuki Mioda's. _"Why am I not surprised? She can't ever keep her trap shut"_ The dirty blonde rolled his golden brown eyes, before someone else caught his eye. At first he couldn't seem to focus in on it- it was moving to fast. And not only that, but it was moving quickly towards _him_. Trying not to look startled, he moved not an inch from his position, though sweat began to roll down his cheek. Who in the hell wanted him? The only person he'd ever talk to during school was Pekoyama, and he'd seldom do that. But whoever it was- they weren't gonna get a thing out of him. Everyone knew he didn't like to talk, so why bother even trying? Turns out this person wasn't coming to make idle chit-chat.

As soon as Kuzuryuu noticed the stark white uniform, he knew for sure who it was. "_SHSL Hall Monitor- Kiyotaka Ishimaru"_ The blonde didn't even attempt to hold in a groan as the tall red-eyed young man approached him. _"What's the retard gotta say this time?"_ It wasn't too hard to forget the last time he was confronted by the guy, one time when he was screamed at for skipping class. It was English, and who really had time for that anyways? He could only imagine how many classes he'd skipped since them, yet Ishimaru didn't seem to give a crap about those. He wasn't very good at going his job- was he? "Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko!" The black haired young man shouted, still not even loud enough to drown out the screams and laughs from throughout the rest of the cafeteria. He got no response back from the gangster, just an irritated frown. Not phased by this in the slightest, Ishimaru continued, "It has come to my attention that you have not been abiding to the school's rules!" Wow, way to state the obvious. "Yeah, so what's new?" Kuzuryuu finally said, taking a drink from his half-empty water bottle to signal his disinterest. So it was the same load of crap it usually was. "I'm terribly ashamed I had not noticed earlier, but I've now realized your disrespectful behavior! This came to my attention yesterday at lunch, so I've prepared this!" Kuzuryuu's eyes looked bored and annoyed for the longest while, though as soon as Ishimaru took out a small white slip of paper, and flapped it in Kuzuryuu's face, he had little choice but to be curious. "What the fuck is this?" The gangster grunted, snatching it of the hall monitor's grasp. Though he swore he heard a squeal from the guy when he cursed, leaving him a bit disturbed. Reading through it, Kuzuryuu could do nothing but snicker. What kinda idiot was the guy? It was a detention slip, for _"disrespecting the school's property by eating on it",_ no less. Weird way to put it- to. Why not just put he was eating on the floor?

"So let me get this straight- you actually think I'm actually gonna do this?" His eye brows were raised, and he gave a nearly hysterical look at Ishimaru, who once again ignored it. The guy was like a robot. "Of course! It is the school's policy, after all" Yeah, he wasn't for real- for sure. Standing up, the short young man looked up into Ishimaru's red eyes, and with a smirk, crumpled the slip into his fist. "I don't give a fuck about the school's policy- you're fighting a lost cause. No way in hell am I gonna waste by time in detention" Not saying anything else, Kuzuryuu threw the piece of paper onto the ground, turning away and leaving the room. Like he was some actor in an action movie, dramatically walking off after blowing up a building, not looking back for a second. Lost in his own thoughts, Kuzuryuu almost didn't hear a voice hysterically crying from behind him. "How dare you litter, you thug!" Yeah, he was a thug- what did you expect? And thugs don't do things like go to detention, it was a waste of time. He wouldn't gain anything from it. Needless to say, that was exactly where he ended up that very same day at 3:30 sharp.


End file.
